Sound or music recording studios often have multiple track recording equipment that is used to record specific instruments or vocal tracks, or to add tracks at a later time or that were recorded at a different location. A sound engineer will edit and mix the various recorded tracks to create the finished recording. This process is typically done by “ear” with the engineer being trained to edit and mix tracks, e.g., adjusting the volume or amplitude of one track vis-à-vis another track, based on listening to the mixed and edited result. Often remixing or reediting is necessary as the recorded tracks increase in number. The quality of the finished recording is therefore only as good as the expertise of the sound engineer. Methods are needed to improve the efficiency and quality of the editing and mixing process.